To Kill the One You Love, or Save the One You Hate
by DeDreamer
Summary: AU Chap. 4 up! The insain Lee meets up with Seto Kaiba, and it seems she knows him. Yugi qusetions about Lana's loyalty as a friend, and finally askes about Kevean. Warning: There will be Yaio later on in the fic.
1. Prologue

To Kill the One You Love or Save the One You Hate  
  
By Dedreamer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hiya, people! Okay, so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Kazuki Takahashi does. Okay let's move on.  
  
A/N: Okay now, this is actually a remake on my fic that I put up last year. I didn't like it and so did not wish to continue it the way it was so I made it more to my liking rather than my friends. Still using the ideas they gave me but changing Lana's reasons to do things. Anyhow, read to find out what I'm talking about. Also, there will be some original characters, and characters will be OOC just 'cause I don't think I could keep them all in character. I will try though.  
  
Warnings: This is and AU. There will probably be YAOI and YURI later on. If you don't like those types of things, don't read this.  
  
Okay on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
"Forever more, I shall hate him. He is a destroyer of life. He has committed an ultimate crime against my loved ones and me, in which I cannot forgive. And yet for all his crimes he still lives on. After all this time he could have just died and let so many live in peace but he had to be stubborn and come back and haunt us... no, destroy us," came the voice of Lana.  
  
Small and fragile in looks caused by her short stature for being sixteen. Her hair had golden highlights, glowing with the light of a dimmed sun, reflecting off the rarest of gold. Staring at the floor her seemingly innocent eyes were filled with hate and anger. Such emotion covered the majestic looks which came with her hazel-green eyes. She used her eyes to show how proud she had been to help her friends with the kindness only shown in them, but also used them to watch so many deaths. Her eyes even glowed with pride at seeing the blood of anything living.  
  
A rose When she was smaller, a dear friend of hers had said that was what represented exactly who she was. A rose she had been called. A beautiful creature, whose dark secrets were hidden by her jolly nature.  
  
"Then do you hate me? I am of the past, and I am one with you yet I loved him then, and I love him now. I shall continue to love him forevermore. There is no way you can change that."  
  
"Be silent Leal Kevean. You're only a spirit that lived on as a memory. In a way you're no better then him. Then again instead of torturing souls in your state of amnesia, you asked for help and got it. If I had not taken you in what would have you done?" Lana said with a crazed smirk.  
  
"Waited...waited for one who would," Leal stated looking down at Lana. They looked almost exactly alike only Leal's highlights were purple and the brown in her eyes was replaced by purple. Lana giggled in response.  
  
"You can love him all you want, even though it would be better to stop acting like a love sick fool. Just don't be surprised if I am the one to kill him or send him to Osirus. Whichever you prefer," Lana said turning her head toward the spirit.  
  
"He has hurt me more then you but while I forgive him you still want to kill him. What if his hikari is as "nice" as your cousin makes him out to be? And why would you punish him but not the one who ripped the final shreds of your family's sanity?" Kevean said stiffening, as Lana glared at her. She despised the look Lana was giving her. Her face was so childlike yet her eyes held death itself within them. What scared her the most was that she knew she had the same eyes, and she hadn't stop her counterpart from spilling the blood that through time, resulted in that glare.  
  
"The one who destroyed my family only did so because of that moronic pharaoh. Once again everything leads back to him. If that child protects him, I'll get rid of him too. I'm not heartless though, and you know it. I will look for a way around killing him while still getting rid of the spirit" Lana said looking at her watch. "My cousin will be here soon."  
  
"Yes, but he is not here yet. Were we not talking about how you hate my love? I know my little incident is another reason why you hate him, and it's my fault for bringing in other characters in our little play, but maybe this is not the way to take action. You realize you're using a crime done to me, not you, as a reason to get rid of him."  
  
"It' just one reason, there are few people I care about in life, and you are definitely one of them. As for the other few, he has hurt every last one of them. They do not have the ability to take revenge so it's up to me," Lana said staring out into the darkness she was surrounded in. Then a thought struck her and she began to laugh again. "You love sick fool! After everything he did to you, you will still go back to him, you will still forgive him?! I know you still love him but I thought you were smarter then to return to him. Would you? Would you return to him if I brought you both to life?" Kevean turned away.  
  
"Yes, and you will too. One day you'll fall in love and you'll do anything for the person you love. Even if it means saving the people you hate," Kevean answered, shaking her head in the amazement that she would even ask a question like that.  
  
"No, the past will not repeat itself. I will stay the way I am, unlike you. I will not allow anyone to get in my way. I will destroy the pharaoh just as he destroyed us," Lana said, thinking how much easier it would be if she and Kevean shared the same ideas on the matter.  
  
"Okay Lana whatever you say. For now though, you're being called," Kevean said and disappeared.  
  
"Where is he? Where the heck is he!?!?!?!?!?" Joey Wheeler screamed, his fist clenched. "For his sake he better hope her plane was late!" Joey growled at the door.  
  
"Actually, Joey her plane was twenty minutes early," Tristan said looking at a chart of plane landing times on the internet.  
  
"That means she's been waiting for almost a hour," Tea gasped. "Maybe Tristan should go pick her up on his bike."  
  
"I have no idea what this girl looks like so how am I supposed to pick her out among the crowd?" Tristan interrogated double checking that he had the right plane.  
  
"Well, then maybe Joey should take your bike Tristan. Just think of the poor girl! Sitting all alone, without a friend, new to the country and probably doesn't speak Japanese since she is American. It's just so sad," Tea said looking like she would cry at the thought.  
  
"Grrrr, there is no way Joey is taking my bike. It's brand new! Plus last time I let him borrow one of my bikes he ran it into a poll!" Tristan argued standing to face Tea.  
  
"I wouldn't have if nature girl over here," Joey pointed at Tea, "hadn't gone and started hitting me when a bird flew into the wall!"  
  
"Do you know how much it cost me to fix it?" Tristan yelled at Joey.  
  
"Nothing, Tea and I paid for the repairs," Joey shouted back.  
  
"Well, whoever fixed it then decided to paint it red! So then I had to go repaint it," Tristan argued.  
  
"Don't blame me for that! Tea's the one who got it fixed! Why didn't you ask her who fixed it so they could repaint it back to its original color?" Joey fought back.  
  
Tristan stopped short. "Yah, why didn't I? Tea where did you get it fixed?"  
  
"Malik fixed it," Tea responded amazed that Joey had actually said something smart.  
  
"What!!!! You let a wacko fix my bike!!!! How could you?!?!!?!" Tristan asked Tea, face in shock.  
  
"Well, I figured since Malik was the one putting alcohol out for the birds to drink, which got the bird that almost hit us drunk, which caused me to hit Joey, which caused Joey to hit the pole I figured he should help pay for the repairs. But he insisted on fixing it himself, so I let him. He's good with that kind of stuff," Tea responded calmly.  
  
"Then what happened to the money I gave you?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh well, you see...."  
  
A car began beeping outside.  
  
"That's my dad! See you guys later," Joey said running out of Yugi's Game Shop.  
  
"Saved by the beep," Yugi said, as Tea sighed of relief. Author's note: Well, that's the prologue. Fixed up and I think much better since it has the Yu-Gi-Oh cast in it this time. Note the action doesn't start till chapter one. Please review, if ya want more! 


	2. Japan

To Kill the One You Love or Save the One You Hate  
  
By: DeDreamer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hiya, people! Okay, so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Kazuki Takahashi does. Going to move on now.  
  
Warnings: This story contains Yaoi/Yuri and is an Alternate Universe.  
  
A/N: DeDreamer: So what do you think's gonna happen to Yami?  
  
Starangel (aznstarangel): Yami's in the story?  
  
DeDreamer: Well I thought that since I wrote "Pharoah" so many times, I thought it implied that Yami was in it.  
  
Starangel: oh... oops...  
  
DeDreamer: -_-()  
  
Starangel: heh heh ^_^()  
  
DeDreamer: let's just get on with the fic... Author's note: I decided to keep this chapter the same, just to give a little back-round on Lana. Still, enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Japan  
  
"Lana, Lana, wake up. Come on little cuz, remember me!" a boy's voice came yelling in her ear.  
  
"Joey I'm older than you," Lana said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What a great hello," he said laughing. "You're only a few months older and you're a pip-squeak. I think I'm all right with saying that," Joey said taking Lana's hand to help her up. "Welcome to Japan, your wonderful, and exciting new home."  
  
"I hope not to exciting. After the last few years I could use a break," Lana said looking at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Lana I won't let anyone else hurt you. I'll protect ya!!!" Joey said hugging tighter.  
  
"Yah, being an hour and a half late really shows that, but thanks Joey," Lana said hugging him back.  
  
"Now let's forget about that and let's see a smile," Joey said grabbing her cheeks and moving them into a smile. She began laughing and pushed Joey's hands away.  
  
"All right then, the past is the past and it cannot be changed but it won't be repeated," Lana said holding onto Joey's wrists. She never really realized how small she really was; she was only up to his mid-chest, if that tall.  
  
"That's the spirit, come on my dad's waiting outside," Joey said seeming a little annoyed when he came to the word "dad." Lana had not seen him in a long time and didn't know why he didn't like his dad.  
  
"Sure thing," she said, picking up her bags. Joey had a very shocked look on his face. Since technically his dad was her new legal guardian, she was moving in with them. Therefore, she brought a lot of luggage. Each case was more than half the size she was and bulging. She had a suitcase under each arm and each hand held two more suitcases in each hand. Joey couldn't understand how a girl her size could hold so much stuff. "Joey could you get the last two?" she asked, as if he might not be able to handle them.  
  
"No prob," he said going to pickup the last two. "You sure you don't want me to take some of those?"  
  
She just laughed in response and began walking. Joey picked up the last two. 'Man,' he thought, 'What'd she pack? Bricks? These things way a ton.' For all his mind complaints he was still able to follow her, not with ease, but still well.  
  
"Hey, Lana how do you know where you're going?" Joey asked finally realizing that she was making all the right turns.  
  
"That's a stupid question. I'm following the signs," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh...Lana, I know this is none of my business but where is everyone else?" Joey asked. Lana had kept in touch so he knew her family was having some troubled times and her parents had died when she was five. Then there were the rest of the siblings. There were two boys and three girls in her family, and the only thing he knew was that one by one they left until only Lana was left. No one explained what happened to make them leave though.  
  
"Well, Mandy is in an asylum, and Lee is well...exploring the world," Lana said continuing to walk.  
  
"What?! An asylum?! And where in the world is Lee?! She has no legal guardian right now and isn't that illegal?!" Joey said shocked that she could answer like that with such ease.  
  
"Yep, and as for where Lee is...I think she went to Egypt to visit an old friend," Lana said continuing to walk.  
  
"What about the boys?" Lana become serious when Joey said this and made no sign of answer at first. Then she sighed and turned to Joey.  
  
"They're dead. They've been dead."  
  
Joey looked shocked. Why didn't anyone tell him anything? Was it not his right to know that his cousins were dead? Lana was looking at the ceiling in a daze as she walked. There was a staircase in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Lana look out for the stairs," Joey said running to push her back a little so she wouldn't fall. He caught her off balance and so she hit in to him trying to catch her balance, and they both went flying down the stairs.  
  
"Joey are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine how 'bout you?"  
  
"Well, as good as I could be, considering two of these darn bags fell onto my head."  
  
"This clutz thing must run in the family," Joey said laughing as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah, it must," she said blushing, because she knew that the fall was her fault.  
  
They were both laughing though, as they picked up the suitcases. Lana was in the best mood she'd been in a long time. Joey just wanted to keep the smile on her face. Sure he hadn't seen her in twelve years but that did not matter to him. His last impression of her was a little girl who just wanted to play hide'n'seek in the backyard. He figured she would still hold onto her jolly nature, which she did, but there was something about her. Something that just did not belong.  
  
One letter she had sent told of all the hatred in the orphanage she was in and the unique children there. These letters told of how she was the only one keeping the sanity and how some just wanted to study all day, while the two babies played in the corner; when darkness came some of the children would snap and the adults would beat them as she held her baby brother in the dark corner out of sight. On some days she would try to keep the children calm with the help of few, while they listened to the moaning and screaming that came from upstairs. Some children would try to get away only to return bruised and broken. Most of the children were ten and under and this was the life they had.  
  
'That's the past' Joey told himself. 'I have a chance to make her life better. I have a chance to make her happy, and I'm going to do the best I can.'  
  
They were outside now and loading the luggage into the car. Joey's dad seemed to be annoyed but still greeted Lana. She saw Joey and his dad glaring at one another disgustedly. Joey got in the back next to Lana, and the trip to her new home was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Starangel: RUN LANA RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOEY'S DAD'S A BAD PERSON!!!!!!!!!  
  
DeDreamer: Oh shut up. I wouldn't be worried about Lana if I were you...  
  
Starangel: o.O.... RUN JOEY RUN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DeDreamer: oh god... -_-() ANYWAY.... You never answered my question. What do you think is gonna happen to Yami?  
  
Starangel: How am I supposed to know?  
  
DeDreamer: -_-() never mind.  
  
R+R please!!!! 


	3. She's landed

To kill the one you love or to save the one you hate  
  
By Ddreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
Author's note: Now this chapter is kinda boring but it gives a relative idea over how Lana and Keven think. I promise the next chapter will be better, but I feel this is needed. Plus, it gives a little bit more info on the situation.  
  
Chapter 2: She Has Landed  
  
Lana and Joey watched as Joey's father drove away leaving tire tracks where he just was.  
  
"Don't mind him, he just needs to...get to work," Joey said picking up two of Lana's suitcases.  
  
"If he needed to be somewhere else I could have just taken the bus," Lana said picking up the rest of the bags.  
  
"Nonsense, you're family and if you get in the way of his schedule he better just suck it up!" Joey bellowed. His eyes and mouth wider than Lana knew was possible.  
  
Lana remained quite as Joey opened the door. The house was a pigsty; no worse were the thoughts of Lana. Dirty cloths everywhere, week old food made the odor of the house almost unbearable. Then there were soda and beer cans all over the place and fast-food bags on top the fan. If Lana hadn't known better she would have expected the place to be spotless. Then again the leaving filth all over the place had to be some kind of gene of the boy part of the family. Her brothers used to do the same thing.  
  
"Sorry, about the mess. I'm not used to cleaning up. No one usually comes here," Joey picked up a few cans off the floor and put them on the table as he said this. Lana just giggled at this. Yep, Joey had the typical Wheeler traits.  
  
"Don't worry about it Joey. We'll see what we can do about this later. For right now could I please put these bags down they're starting to hurt my arms."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Come on I'll show you your room," Joey said leading Lana up a staircase so badly covered with filth that she wasn't sure if there was a carpet there or if it was just wood.  
  
Upstairs was a signal hallway with three doors on one side and three on the other. Joey lead her to the last door on the left side.  
  
'This is probably there junk storage room,' Lana thought.  
  
The room was actually the neatest place in the house. It had a window seat with white curtains, which matched the bedspread. There was a wood dresser and a mirror in the corner. That room had a different smell then the rest of the house, it smelled like lemons. Proving it had been recently cleaned.  
  
"I wasn't sure what you would like so I did the best I could with the little information I had," Joey said playing with his fingers.  
  
"Thank you," Lana whispered just audible enough for Joey to hear her.  
  
Joey looked at her rather startled. Her eyes had become glossy and almost pure green in only a few seconds.  
  
"Hey Lana, are you alright?" Joey asked staring at her.  
  
"I'm fine but it looks like you went way out of your way to make this room look special. I must say, that is a first. I'm used to being put last on everyone's list," Lana said shaking her head so that her eyes went back to normal.  
  
"Well, you better break that way of thinking or you'll never be able to understand what you're here for," Joey said hugging Lana.  
  
"Thanks, Joey, but I already know why I'm here. I'm...sorry," Lana said hugging him back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey said but before Lana could answer the phone rang.  
  
"Hold that thought," Joey said and went to get it.  
  
"Well, Lana, what's your plan? Tell Joey everything and hope he stands back as you go to kill his best friend? Or maybe you're just to touched to keep everything in. It seems that you've gone soft," Kevean said appearing on the bed.  
  
"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Lana said lifting the first suitcase onto the bed to start unpacking.  
  
"Yes, but it's still a little weird. Half an hour ago we were talking about your hatred for Yami and now your being all sweet, innocent, and seemingly helpless. Did I miss something?" Kevean interrogated.  
  
"Good, if I could trick you with that than there is no reason why everyone else won't be fooled," Lana opened the first draw to see how big or small it was.  
  
"Now Lana, I got the feeling that you really are going back to the way you were before complete insanity broke out," Kevean said lifting Lana's head from the suitcase so that she could see her eyes. "Your eyes will never lie and your eyes turned pure green. You really are the way you act."  
  
"Cut it out Kevean, I have work to do."  
  
"Okay Lana but you had better hurry up. Your cousin is heading upstairs and your sister is landing in Japan."  
  
"Wait a second. Kevean how could you know that," Lana said but before Kevean could answer Joey walked in.  
  
"Hey, cuz. My friend Tea was just on the phone and I told her you were here. I had showed them an old picture of you that my mom had. My friends are all at Yugi's place and they would really like to meet you. Of course if you're to tired they'd understand."  
  
"Of course I'm coming. I want to meet your friends, they seem so nice. The way you described them in your letters that is," Lana said looking at the place where Kevean had been siting. Joey found her stare odd but ignored the odd feeling he had.  
  
"Alright then I'll let you finish up that bag. Come downstairs when you're done," Joey said closing the door behind him. Lana began working on emptying the first bag again.  
  
"Kevean, why is my sister in Japan?" Lana asked opening the next draw.  
  
"That's simple because you are."  
  
"Kevean, last time I checked she was in Egypt, why did she change position so quick."  
  
"Look, Lana, I just saw her name on one of those computer screens that you are so amazed with. It said her plane would land about an hour after yours and yours was late. That means she could be in Japan right now."  
  
"Please, tell me she has not hurt anyone yet."  
  
"There were three shouts in the "darkness" as you call it," Kevean said looking out the window.  
  
"Three people!" Lana said opening the third draw and throwing some more cloths in.  
  
"She must be hungry," Kevean said holding her head.  
  
"Dame it! That girls a fricken vampire," Lana almost yelled but was able to lower it to a loud comment. "She doesn't even know what I'm here for and she feels obligated to waste my time with her stupid need for blood and pain and...well you know how she is."  
  
"It could be worse," Kevean stated still looking out the window.  
  
"How?" Lana said dropping what she was doing.  
  
"She could go after Yugi's company of friends."  
  
"Oh no. No, No, No, how much you wanna bet she is going to do just that. "  
  
"Well, it would save you some time," Kevean shrugged.  
  
"Ha, ha, not funny. If she should meet up with Joey she'll recognize him," Lana said speeding up her unpacking process.  
  
"So?" Kevean asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"Kevean, she'll try to rape him, and if I'm not there and his friends are, they'll think it is me. I can't let them think I'm like that."  
  
"So how much blood will be shed in the process of keeping them away from her," Kevean asked standing up.  
  
"Too much."  
  
Author's note: I told you this was boring but the next chapter should be interesting. Depending on how quickly I bring Lana's sister in. If you like blood the next chapter is for you. See ya then. 


	4. Lee arrives

To kill the one you love or to save the one you hate  
  
By Ddreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't like disclaimers. Everyone knows you didn't create the show but you have to make them anyhow. Then again if I wrote something and someone didn't give me credit I'd be pretty annoyed. Okay so these things do have a point to them. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
Author's note: This is going to be a fun chapter. Just need to get through introductions between Lana and characters and a few odds and ends. I'll try to make it quick. Also, just know that hardly anyone can hear the spirits talking. Yugi obviously can but Joey can not. By the way what is Grandpa's name? American version or Japanese, I really don't care. I just think it's kinda weird to just call him Grandpa but whateve. Once again characters are OOC and all the other stuff I said in past chapters. With that let's begin.  
  
Chapter 3: Lee arrives  
  
"Is this the place Joey?" Lana asked, seeing Joey turn into a game shop.  
  
"Yep, this is Yugi's place," he said opening the door for her.  
  
"This is pretty neat. Are these Duel Monster cards?" Lana said examining the shelves.  
  
"Yep. Betcha didn't know that you're very own cousin..."  
  
"Came in second in Duelist Kingdom, and was a battle city finalist?" Lana interrupted.  
  
"Yah, how'd ya know? I must be pretty famous in America. Do you play?" Joey asked with his twice out of proportion smile and stupid laugh. Lana had to think for a minute before replaying, "no," shortly.  
  
"Hello Joey, is that your cousin," a girl said as she walked in.  
  
"Yep. Lana this is Tea," Joey said pushing Lana forward.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Tea said with her I love the world smile.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Lana replied, wondering what could make this girl so happy.  
  
"Do we have a customer?" came an old sounding voice. In walked an old man with a small boy, who looked very familiar to Lana.  
  
'Ah! That has to be Yugi," Lana thought. "NO WAY, he's smaller then me!"  
  
"Hi there I'm Yugi and this is my grandpa. You must be Lana," the boy said looking at Lana. His hair made him seem taller then Lana but he was really about an inch smaller then she was. Still he was able to look at her at eye level and if Lana had her age's right he was sixteen years old, only a few months younger then she was.  
  
"Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Lana said trying to hide how shocked she truly was. As she said this a tall brown haired boy walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked looking around the room. "Hey Joey, where's your cousin?" He looked at Joey then Tea, who were both trying not to laugh, and then down to Yugi. It wasn't until he looked down that he noticed a small girl next to Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," he said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Tristan and your Lana, right?"  
  
"Yes," she murmured annoyed by the boy already.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry 'bout that. Normally, I do look down for obvious reasons," he said looking at Yugi. (Dreamer: Can anyone actually picture Tristan being like this, or is it just me?)  
  
"Just shut up, Tristan," Joey said before Lana could respond.  
  
"Sorry....Oh yah, I just found out that we have a job to do for my dad," Tristan said still rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"A job?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We?" Joey asked, telling Tristan to stop while he was still on level plain but he continued anyway.  
  
"Yah, we're going to paint my dad's fence. I told him I would do it today and I didn't think you guys would mind helping out."  
  
"Oh, that's a great first impression Tristan," Tea said folding her arms.  
  
"I don't mind," Lana said. "We can get something accomplished as we get to know one another."  
  
"That's right. Think positive," Tristan laughed. Lana closed her eyes and turned away. Tristan felt a sudden jolt of pain in his neck. He stopped talking and grabbed his neck, searching for what was doing it. Everyone stared; they didn't understand what could be happening. The pain went away from Tristan's neck as Lana opened her eyes.  
  
"Tristan, are you okay?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me," Tristan said catching his breath. "Well, shouldn't we get going?" Tristan said standing up straight again.  
  
"Yah, if your alright," Tea said as she, Tristan, and Joey walked out. Grandpa went into the back but Yugi just stood there staring at Lana.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lana asked sounding concerned.  
  
"You're eyes," Yugi responded.  
  
"What about them?" Lana stated friendly.  
  
"They were glowing," Yugi said.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't understand," Lana stated calmly.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked, turning to face her.  
  
"I'm Lana,"  
  
"No, I meant what you are doing here, and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Joey's cousin, forced here by law, and I just want to make my life better then it was. Is there something wrong with that?" Lana asked with a sweet smile. Yugi walked out in response.  
  
"He's fast," Kavean said.  
  
"Really, I hadn't noticed," Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"That was mean, what you did to Tristan."  
  
"I never said I was an angle," Lana said walking out.  
  
***While painting the fence***  
  
"So Lana how are the states?" Tea asked wiping some paint off her hand.  
  
"Depends on who you are, how lucky you are, and how rich you are," Lana responded painting in long even strokes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked rather disturbed by the answer.  
  
"Tea that really is not a great subject for her," Joey whispered to Tea as he painted an "X" on the fence.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Tea stated giving Lana a look of pity.  
  
"It's fine just stop with the face. I really don't need anyone else's pity. I got enough of it back in America," Lana stated dipping her brush in the paint can. She looked over at Yugi who had hardly said anything since they had started. Tea noticed her constant stares and decided it was time to have a little private chat with her.  
  
"Hey, Lana would you mind helping me for a minute?" Tea said walking away.  
  
"Sure," Lana stated having a feeling that that was not all she would be doing.  
  
When they were far enough that the boys would not overhear Tea stopped.  
  
"Look Lana I'm going to let you know something. There have been a lot of creepy people after Yugi lately and if anyone has asked you to watch him I want you to tell me now," Tea said holding a look of extreme seriousness. Lana found it rather amusing.  
  
"Listen Tea, I haven't been asked to do anything except paint Tristan's stupid fence. Now unless your implying that Tristan's after Yugi, and painting his dad's fence is a part of his diabolical scheme, I've met no one after Yugi," Lana said trying not laugh at the irony of her own statement. She knew that nothing would work for her if Tea thought she would attack one of her friends. Plus, she really didn't want Yugi to get involved.  
  
"Why have you been watching Yugi so intently this whole time?" Tea said pointing a finger at Lana.  
  
"He's so cute Tea," Lana responded, wondering what the point of Tea putting her finger in her face was. Did she want it bitten off?  
  
"What?" Tea put her hand down. 'Nope she wants to keep her finger, smart choice," Lana thought.  
  
"He's smaller then me, and cute, and a part of me just wants to go up to him and hug him," Lana squealed opening her arms as if she was going to hug the air. 'Wow, that was a stupid excuse,' Lana thought.  
  
"You like him? You only met him about two hours ago, and you like him?" Tea asked. "Aww, how cute. Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't like him in the manor you're thinking of," Lana said looking up at Tea.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea was now overly confused and curious.  
  
"Nothing. You see I just got over a hard time in America and I'm not so sure it's over yet. Yugi...he just. He just reminded me of someone. Someone, who was very dear to me," Lana said as she grabbed her arms in a hug.  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or hurtful. It's just were getting over a hard time here too. I'm just worried about Yugi. A lot of wacos had been after him and I just wanted to make sure you weren't one of them," Tea said sadly and regretfully.  
  
"Oh, thanks, I'm only here a few hours and already people don't trust me," Lana said waving her arms and walking away. The boys had become curious at what was with Tea all of a sudden and had followed them. They had heard the whole thing and while Joey was furious with Tea, Yugi was just sorry for judging her so quickly. Tristan was just confused and hoped nothing he said reminded her of her past.  
  
"Lana wait," Tea said about to go after her. Tristan grabbed her arm and made her stay where she was as Joey and Yugi went after her.  
  
"Tea, hold on. We both haven't gotten onto the best side with her. I think it's better to let those two handle it, besides we have a job to finish," Tristan said pulling Tea back.  
  
"I suppose your right...Hey, wait! Finish it yourself, you lazy bum!" she said being pulled back.  
  
***Joey and Yugi***  
  
"Ah, Joey?"  
  
"What is it Yug?"  
  
"Where did Lana go?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better find her she might be lost. She's never been to Japan before," Joey said swinging his head in what seemed every direction at once.  
  
"Maybe in the park?" suggested Yugi.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that? She wrote in one of her letters that whenever she got stressed she would go to the park and sit under a tree to think out everything that had happened to her that day," Joey smiled down at Yugi.  
  
When they first walked into the park it all seemed fine and dandy. After a few twist and turns they noticed something was wrong. It was normal for a few people to be taking a nap in the park but there were far too many "nappers." As they walked further in they discovered that many of these "nappers" were bleeding. Some of them were even so drenched in blood, that it seemed as if that was all they were made of blood.  
  
"Lana!" Joey and Yugi yelled in unison as they ran to find her.  
  
***Lana's pov***  
  
I never did mind watching things die; once I lived for the sweet crimson liquid. Weather it be my own or that of another. Death is an inevitable part of life. Another reason to hate Yami. That Pharaoh has broken so many rules to life and death. He has evaded the god Osirus and his soul never passed into the field of wheat. His people had done so much for him and his spirit didn't go to greet them in his death. Although I suppose right now that's not really all that important.  
  
Close to the hearth of a once strong forest, I can smell the mists of blood thicken. Nothing that normal people would notice but to one who has caused this mist of torture to settle upon the earth so many times, it was a welcomed sign, for it meant that I was getting closer to my sister.  
  
There are so many who will make this moist cloud settle. Yet there are so few who settle it with a power that rises above those who are familiar with the ancient ways. Even if Kavean was Greek in the past that dose not mean she didn't know of the Egyptian traditions. When Kavean was abandoned she was supposed to die on the mountain, a slow and painful death. Yet with fate being as twisted as it is she was spared and eighteen years later I would have been born. Yami was the cause to all of our misery and all of our suffering. I for example did not get a chance to live at all because of the pharaoh. I've gained another chance to live but he has once again destroyed my life by becoming the reason for my love of blood. I will not reach the same fate as Kevean. I will live past my eighteenth birthday, and nothing the pharaoh does will stop that. What he did to the innocence in the past life I will not tolerate in this one.  
  
The mist clears in the center and I look on as a man glances fearfully down at the vampires I call sister. Although not technically a vampire, she has developed that nickname over time as a result of her thirst for blood. She usually will not kill her victim just knock them unconscious and like up the blood that comes out. Or she'll play her stupid game of death into life.  
  
As I walk closer she sees me. She smiled sneakily and picks up the man by his caller. He tried to escape her grasp but she is far too strong to let go of a weakling like him. Even though he is almost twice her size, he can not defeat the strength of a Spartan. She kicked his leg and I listened to the bone crack and knew it had shattered inside the skin. The man screamed in pain but she shut him up with a kiss. She bit his lip and I watched as a little steam of blood ran off his chin. Wanting to laugh and help her, I bit my tong and clenched my fist trying to hold on to the little sanity I had left. She knew my struggle and so scratched the side of his face causing more blood to trickle down. I was losing patience with her, and myself. She knew this and she loved it.  
  
"That's enough Lee! Leave him be. He will already need years of help to fix what you have done to him," I hoped she would stop right there and put him down and for a second it looked like she would. Then her eyes grew in interest in response to something behind me. Which caused her to glow with a disgusting pride to prove who she, no what she was. She kissed him one last time before she crushed his skull. The man's blood and fragments of bone and organs splattered onto her and the ground. Drenching her in his head's remains. Something in me was disgusted yet I stood still partly wanting to try some of this man's blood. For I have never tasted the blood of a Japanese man before.  
  
"You know Lee you might," before I could say anymore Kevean was shacking her head and pointing behind me.  
  
"That's a spirit!"  
  
I knew that voice to well, although I had hardly heard him say anything so far. But that voice, it stuck in my head. The sound of his voice was disappointing. I really did want to try this guy's blood, but I need Yugi's trust for now.  
  
"Yu..Yugi.what are you doing, get out of here," I tried to sound afraid but I can tell Yugi and my cousin standing next to him knew I wasn't.  
  
***Yugi's point of view***  
  
I never thought anyone could be that cruel. Maybe Tea was right. Maybe we can't trust this girl. Joey looks so afraid; I was expecting him to freak out and start complaining or running or something. But he's being so quiet. I thought there was something suspicious about this girl and this all proves it. Wait a minuet this other girl, she's not drenched in blood and she is just standing there. What's her problem? Lana just murdered someone and she is just watching. Isn't she afraid? Hold on, the girl drenched in blood, she has black streaks in her hair. Lana has blond. This girl watching has blond, could that be Lana? I'm confused, they look exactly the same only one has black streaks the other has blond. What's going on?  
  
"You know Lee you might."  
  
That was Lana. I know that was Lana. She called the other girl Lee, so she must be Lana. It has to be. What's that thing connected to her? It sort of looked like.  
  
"That's a spirit!"  
  
I can't believe my eyes, but there it is. She's as clear as a crystal and just as majestic. I always thought Yami looked young and ancient at once, but this girl spirit showed it even more. Her eyes, I don't understand but I get an odd feeling from them. She is connected to Lana and to...me. Or maybe she's connected to the millennium puzzle around my neck. Both I think, she's connected to the millennium puzzle and me. Was Tea right about accusing her to be another person trying to take or destroy the puzzle?  
  
"Yu...Yugi. What are you doing? Get out of here!"  
  
Now I'm positive that is Lana. She's trying to sound afraid and I would probably buy it if Joey had moved. Joey's just standing there, not doing anything. Just staring. What's going on here? What are they all hiding?  
  
***I'm narrator again (Yah!)***  
  
The exchange of glances, the fear and confusion in Joey's eyes, Lee was in love with the situation. She thrived on the fear of others, and she had no problem showing it.  
  
Lana turned away from the boys to say something to Lee but she had disappeared. Or so she hoped. Unfortunately, that hope was in vain. Lee jumped onto Joey and embraced him in a serpents hug, causing Joey to gasp for air. She was still drenched in blood. Joey looked freaked out but he held his ground.  
  
"Joey, I haven't seen you in forever. Oh, and who is your little friend," Lee said turning to Yugi. Joey began trying to get the blood off his shirt. She went to play with Yugi's hair.  
  
"What a lovely color, reminds Lee of Lee's favorite snack. You guess? You guess what Lee's favorite snack is?" she said in a child like voice. "Blood is a wonderful thing. But it makes Lee sad. Lee must drink little at time 'cause if Lee don't then person will die. So Lee just finds more people."  
  
She went to stroke Yugi's face with her blood stained hand but Lana appeared in front of him and smacked her hand away.  
  
"Ow, Lana hurt Lee," she said pulling her hand away.  
  
"Don't touch him! Don't touch any of them! If you do I'll send you to live with Mandy," Lana said staring up at Lee, who was about five inches taller.  
  
"Lana no do that to Lee! Lana no big meanie. There no blood where Mandy lives, oh no no no. Lee needs Lee's snack," Lee said cradling her hand.  
  
"You will not touch anyone here. You do not need your "snack." I'm sure you could find something else to interest you," Lana said surprisingly calm.  
  
"But Lana I.," Lee knew the look in Lana's eyes all to well. She may not have been the smartest girl in the world but she knew not to upset Lana when she had that look on her face. "Alright, Lana, Lee behave. Lee be good girl! Hehe, Lee 'ill find something new. Lee sure someone will play with her. Yes Lana yes? Lee play? Lee play with someone who wants to play with Lee?" With that Lee turned and left.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Lana questioned looking from one boy to the other.  
  
"Ya, we're fine. Um...who was that," Yugi asked looking at the corps by the fountain. Lana sighed.  
  
"I hate to admit it but that was my twin sister, Lee. Look Yugi, I know you probably don't trust me and this probably made it worse but please don't judge me by my family or my past. I'm not like the rest, well, I guess I'm kinda like the boys but I'm still living."  
  
"Lana, what happened to make your sister like that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Look I really don't want to talk about it, so could we just pretend this didn't happen?" Lana asked.  
  
"But Lana, your sister just killed a whole bunch of people," Joey stated staring blankly at what he could see of the man's dead body.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lana smiled, and Joey gasped.  
  
"What's the matter Joey?" Yugi asked before looking where Joey was looking. The man whose head Lee had just destroyed stood up head intact. Joey and Yugi stared wide-eyed before screaming "zombie." Joey grabbed Lana and ran. As they were running out of the park they saw the blood covered bodies suddenly become clean and stand up. They ran until they got back to Yugi's place. Panting both boys started questioning Lana, as fast as they possible could.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"How did those people come back to life?!?!"  
  
"How did the blood get cleaned up?!?!"  
  
"Why would Lee do something like that?!?!"  
  
"How many people has Lee actually killed?!?!"  
  
"Answer us!" Joey yelled about an inch from Lana's face. Lana laughed, it was just too much for her to handle. The boys stared blankly.  
  
"Are you okay Lana?" Joey asked feeling her head.  
  
"I'm fine, dandy, great. Listen, those people where never dead. Well, yah they kinda were but you don't need to know how she did it, it's just something Lee does. Although, they should have been covered in blood and they should not have gotten up that fast. I really don't think Lee got them back on their feet. Any who, it was most likely to see how easy it is to scare people around here. Well, also for the blood but that's different. Anyhow, thanks to you two she is probably loving the results," Lana's eyes were teary from laughter.  
  
"But how is she able to do that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well...um...she. I don't know," Lana mumbled.  
  
"Look I think we had enough for one day. I'm going ta bed," Joey said heading toward the door.  
  
"But Joey it's not even six yet...Joey, Joey?" Lana repeated his name several times but he left the shop without another word. Lana sat down with her elbows on her knees and held her head.  
  
"Listen Lana, what Lee did was not your fault right?" Yugi asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Right,"  
  
"So then there's nothing to worry about. You haven't done anything wrong and Joey knows that. He was just freaked out by toady's events," Yugi said putting an arm over her shoulder, and smiling.  
  
"I just stood there," Lana whispered.  
  
"You where probably just scared like Joey and I were," Yugi said comfortably, although he knew she hadn't been afraid.  
  
"I wish," Lana whispered again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I...no...thanks Yugi, I need to go," Lana said standing up. "Seeya tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi replied. Lana smiled and waited for a moment before turning to leave. Yugi said nothing as she went threw the doors.  
  
"What were you waiting for?" Kevean asked.  
  
"For him to ask about you. I know it wasn't just me who heard him yell, "it's a spirit." She didn't really understand why he hadn't asked, nor did she know why she had wanted him to ask. She could not be converting back to the way she was. It took years of therapy for most people to be all right after going threw a childhood like her's. No, she mustn't think about that. She had a job to do and that comes first. Even if Yugi is really...nice.  
  
"Why don't you drop the grudge, live a normal life, and get to know Yugi. You never know it might just lead to a better life and then we can both live happily. You don't need to make the same choices as me and you can control events because you know what is supposed to happen. Please Lana just try to live like a normal girl," Kevean said almost pleading.  
  
Lana went quiet for a moment in deep thought.  
  
"Malik would not be too happy with that, and the past would have a better chance of repeating itself," Lana finally responded.  
  
"Forget about Malik you haven't heard from him in years, besides there are more peaceful ways to stop the past from repeating. You know what happened and you can read the sings. I know you won't let that many people be hurt," Kevean said proudly.  
  
"What if I read them wrong, huh, then what?" Lana was confused and annoyed she did not want to be thinking about changes.  
  
"When in doubt, give a shout to me!!!! The one who was there the last time and remembers while Yami still can't," Kevean was laughing but Lana was still in deep thought.  
  
"Fine I'll try it. But if I see any signs of a repeat of history we crush the cause. Deal?" Lana stared deep into the spirits eyes. Her face was resentful yet accepting and this was the first time in a long time that Kevean had heard her say anything to change the plan.  
  
"Deal" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's notes: So what did ya think of Lee. Don't worry the girl doesn't give anything up without a fight. So out of curiosity how many people like Seto Kayla? Well, guess who comes in next chapter? Also, Isis will be making an entrance. Seeya then!!!! 


	5. Ettoe

To Kill the One You Love or to Save the One You Hate  
  
Dedreamer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi owns it. He should consider himself very lucky for this fact.  
  
Authors note: Okay, I updated but got booted off the first page so that no one knew it was there or they just didn't care. Whateve, I feel like updating so I'm gonna do so anyhow. Who likes Seto Kaiba? I do, I can tell you that much. What happens when Seto meets up with Lee? That would be the question this chapter is answering. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Et-toe  
  
"Lana can you get the door, it should be Tea with more cleaning supplies," Yugi said throwing empty soda cans into a bag.  
  
"Tristan can you get it I'm kinda stuck at the moment," Lana said trapped between a desk and what was beginning to look like a couch as she threw cloths into a laundry bin and rotten food into a garbage pale.  
  
"Alright," Tristan said as he put down a knife that he had been using to peel cheese off the wall.  
  
"Well, this has been an interesting month. We have become some kind of cleaning service," Tea giggled coming into the room with two bags full of various cleaning supplies. "I mean first we painted Tristan's dad's fence, then we cleaned Yugi's Grandpa's game shop, then we cleaned up the park, isn't community service rewarding!"  
  
"Yah, sure if you like to eat hotdogs every day of your life," Lana mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I like hotdogs! Dontcha go sayen no ta good food! You can't be a Wheeler if you're so picky with food," Joey stated in a know-it-all fashion.  
  
"Right Joey, so you want to eat all this rotten food you left lying around because you couldn't eat all the food that was given to you?" Lana interrogated with a smirk.  
  
"Well...I....no," Joey stuttered turning away.  
  
"I didn't think so," Lana said in triumph before returning to the soiled couch.  
  
"Now let's be nice, we don't want Joey to storm out. Especially since it's his house we're cleaning," Tea said pulling out a garbage bag and heading towards the stairs to continue the job she had been doing earlier.  
  
"Any sight of the stairs yet Tea?" Tristan asked laughing.  
  
"No afraid not, but I'm sure they have to be in here somewhere," was Tea's response as she began picking up the random trash on what was believed to be the first stair.  
  
"You know what? We should do something fun tomorrow. What do you guys think?" Yugi asked the rest of the group.  
  
"That sounds good to me, I'm tired of looking at garbage," Lana declared to the pile of cloths in front of her.  
  
"Lana, stop talking to the cloths and pick them up," Tristan commanded of Lana. She glared at him. "It was you who wanted us to help you clean this dump."  
  
"NO! All I said was that I wasn't going to be able to hang out today because I was going to be cleaning the house. Then Joey said that he couldn't go out and leave me to clean the house that he and his dad made a mess out of. Then from Tea's story Yugi got all sad, and it was YOU who said you would come help "clean this dump." Now here you are," Lana hollered at Tristan.  
  
"Well, excuse me if I was trying to be nice!" Tristan defended himself.  
  
"Where do you think we should go tomorrow?" Yugi asked Joey, as Lana and Tristan continued arguing in the background.  
  
"Doesn't that arguing faze you even a bit Yug? Your usually the one all upset when friends are arguing," Joey stated mystified at Yugi's state of being.  
  
"Yah, usually, but I think those two arguer so much to show how much they care for each other," Yugi smiled. "Now where do you think we should go tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. There are no good movies out and I don't have enough money to go to the arcade, so it's gonna hafta be some place cheep," was Joey's response.  
  
"Well, what does Lana like?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't really know. When she is talking she is usually talking about how people are so dumb for seeing someone do something that hurts them and then goes and does 'em themselves. If not that she asks about my dueling, like what happened it former duels, and what I plan to do now. She asked me to give her my whole history on dueling; I've gotten to that time we had to duel the Paradox brothers. What does she talk about with you?" Joey finished off.  
  
"We talk a lot about duel monsters and ancient Egypt. Oh, and she seems to like anything with magic. Maybe we could see if there is some sort of magic show nearby," Yugi stated excitedly.  
  
"Isn't that a little kiddish Yug? There has to be something else."  
  
Tea happened to have overheard the conversation and walked over to the boys. Tristan and Lana were still arguing.  
  
"She likes dancing, video games, and fashion. Maybe we could go shopping?" Tea insisted.  
  
"Joey said he didn't have any money so why would we do that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you Yugi also said, "What does Lana like"? Am I right?" Tea put in.  
  
"Well, yah but we have to make sure it's something everyone could do," Yugi said.  
  
"Why don't you and Lana go shopping and the rest of us will do something else," Tea suggested.  
  
"No, that wouldn't be fair to everyone else," Yugi stated.  
  
"No, Yugi you don't understand. Go do something with just Lana tomorrow," Tea said looking Yugi straight in the eyes.  
  
"Why? Why can't we all be together?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Geese, Yug come on think," Tea said grabbing his shoulders. Yugi stared at her innocently confused, Joey seemed confused himself. "Forget it, you two are hopeless!" Tea said as she stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Yug did you get any of that?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
Joey shoke his head. "Well, anyway where do you think we should go?" Joey asked, wishing to get the conversation over with so that he wouldn't have to think anymore. His head was beginning to hurt.  
  
"What does she keep in her room?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" was Joey's reply.  
  
"Well, we'd know what she likes by what she keeps in her room. Right?" Yugi stated.  
  
"Yug you're a genus!" Joey bellowed.  
  
~*~*~An Alleyway~*~*~  
  
A brown haired blue eyed boy walked down an alleyway, a shortcut home, one in which no one ever used. This suited this boy just fine, he was the solitarian type. This boy was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kiba Corp.  
  
"Little Et-toe cried away, only stopping once a day, to put a smile on wittle Moki, and make sure he was oki-doki. Then he'd play with M&M, 'cause they were his wittle jems. When Lee cried all on Lee's own, no pity was every shone. But when Lana came into the room, Et-toe felt he was a loon. He didn't help Lana's twin, and so he felt he had sinned. So when the humans went away, Lee and Et-toe cried the day."  
  
Seto turned abruptly, searching for the person who had spoken.  
  
"Has Et-toe missed Lee? Lee has missed Et-toe," Lee said jumping down in front of Seto, giggling her insane, childlike giggle.  
  
"Lee? No, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Seto stared wide-eyed at Lee.  
  
"Lee should be made at Et-toe, but Lee no mad. Et-toe killed an M&M but Lee not mad. How is the other M&M? You always took such good care of him," Lee asked continuing to giggle.  
  
"Lee, where's Lana? Did she come out alive?" Seto questioned wondering if he could have been seeing a spirit. After seeing all that Marik did he had to wonder about how things worked in the world.  
  
"Yes, Lana's alive. Lana happy now. Lana with cousin Joey Wheeler. Lee has found out her last name now Et-toe, Lee's last name Wheeler. Is Et-toe happy for Lee?"  
  
"What? You're cousin to the mut? And Lana is with him?"  
  
"Yes, Et-toe. Why Et-toe no answer Lee's questions," Lee asked with a pout. By this time she had crawled to his legs and was rubbing against them.  
  
"Get off me!" Seto growled.  
  
"But Et-toe won't talk to Lee. Why Et-toe? Why no talk to Lee?" She stood up strait and put her arms around his neck, and then wrapped her legs around him.  
  
At first Seto just stood there, thinking of all the ways he could use this to his advantage. Then he thought about Lee was and she didn't seem to have any healthier of a brain. Knowing how she used to be she would probably chop his dick off with her nails, so instead he just pushed her off.  
  
"Ow, what that for Et-toe?"  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!"  
  
"Why you were thinking bad thoughts. Hehe, Lee wants bad thoughts, Lee is bored. Lee needs fun, not snack. If you won't give fun, then Lee will take snack!"  
  
~*~*~Lana's room~*~*~  
  
"Wow, I haven't been here in awhile," Joey said.  
  
When Joey had decorated it everything was simple and white. Now it seemed the whole room was covered in purple from the wall to the floating rose candle in a purple dish. The bed covers were purple with gold roses and she had put a canopy up which had light purple cloth hanging with golden colored chains hanging from it. Lana had painted her dresser purple and put Egyptian symbols in gold. There was also another language on it which neither Yugi nor Joey knew what it was.  
  
"We've got another one that's into ancient Egypt. Hey Yug look at this," Joey exclaimed picking up what looked like a box of stone slabs.  
  
"Look at this. This one's got the Celtic guardian, and this one's the flam swordsman, and look she's even got a change of heart. Yug what are these things?" Joey asked continuing to look through the pile.  
  
"I don't know, but they kind of look like the slates that are in Isis's museum. You think she might like to see it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yah, I think she'd love it! Let's go there tomorrow!" Joey said giving Yugi the thumbs up.  
  
Yugi smiled as he stood up and looked around the room. There was a small desk in the corner and above it several slates were on the wall above it. Yugi got a closer look and gasped at what he saw. The slabs on top of the rest were of Yami and Priest Seto. Under Yami was the Dark magician; under Seto was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. That was normal enough for Yugi, but what caught him by surprise were the slabs hanging on the sides of them. They both looked the same only one had her hand reached out and the other had them crossed. Both slabs looked like Lana. On the desk was a paper, with what seemed to be a note written in four different languages. They saw Egyptian, English, Japanese, and the language which neither boy understood.  
  
Yugi picked up the paper and began to read the Japanese.  
  
"Around April 6th 125 B.C.: My master and love has told me to leave the palace, but I'm afraid. What will happen to him? When I was trapped in the shadow realm, Yami was the one to get me out. I'm afraid, given that if he gets trapped in there I will not be able to release him. All the servants but I have either evacuated the palace or have been sent to the shadow realm by Priest Seto. Dark Magician is against the Blue Eyes White Dragon right now.  
  
I want to help Yami. If this keeps up, if and when he wins, he is not going to remember anything. He might not even remember...me. I can feel that spirit call inside me. I can release "her" but if I release "her" then that Spartan fiend that calls herself my sister would release hers and then Yami would have more to concentrate on.  
  
No, I can't do that to him. He must remember me, for I carry a piece of him in my womb. "She" now has a name and a chance to live. As the Dark Magician is attached to Yami "she" is attached to me. Just as the birth of my child will lead to an attachment to yet another person and then another. If we avoid life for ourselves then we end up killing countless others. I hope one day someone will read this. That way if I die they will be able to get my memories. Just remember if my spirit fades their will still be the spirit of the Dark Magician Mistress. Signed Leal Kevean, Mistress to the Pharaoh and if everything works out the way I hope it will, soon to be Queen of Egypt."  
  
"What's that about?" Joey asked as Yugi put the paper down.  
  
"It means that Lana might not be who we think she is," was Yugi's response.  
  
"But Lana's my cousin. I know Lee's...off, but Lana's fine. She was hurt so much, maybe she researched all that information and that's just a story she wrote for the hell of it."  
  
"Joey, how could she know all this?"  
  
"Why'd she write it in four different languages? For all we know the Egyptian could be a real document and she translated. She knows you like Egyptian so maybe she got this to show you. She probably translated it to English so she could better understand it and then translated it Japanese for you."  
  
"Maybe but Joe look at the slabs on the wall. The one standing next to Yami and the one that is standing next to Seto look exactly the same."  
  
"How do you know she didn't just make them to go along with this story...Wait a minute. That's what Tea was talking about; she wants you and Lana to go out."  
  
"Go out where Joe?"  
  
"No, I mean she was trying to get you to go on a date with Lana. This is probably all stuff to get you to like Lana. That's it Yug, Lana's got a crush on you and wants you to ask her out! That's gotta be it, it all adds up!" Joey exclaimed happily.  
  
"Shut up Kevean I hear you," came Lana's voice from the hallway.  
  
"Yugi we can't get caught in here, we gotta hide!" Before they could do this the door opened and in walked Lana.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Lana exclaimed staring wide eyed at the boys.  
  
"Lana! Um, we...we just wanted to know whatcha inta," Joey muttered.  
  
"You could've just asked me!" Lana bellowed, grabbing the paper that Yugi and Joey were reading and shoving it into a draw.  
  
"I like the slabs Lana, are they real?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yah, they came from a tomb in Egypt," Lana responded calming down a bit.  
  
"Shit, Lana. You need to get them out of there. They've seen to much, Lana you translated that journey entry into Japanese. They might have read it," Kevean came ringing into Lana's ear. She had left Lana's head and Yugi saw her clear as day. Yami had been listening to everything, from the millennium puzzle, that had been happening and wished to talk to Lana and Kevean, in which he expressed to Yugi.  
  
"Joey, I think you should leave," Yugi stated looking at Lana and then the spirit. Joey did not argue with his request. He left and closed the door to tell the others not to go upstairs any time soon.  
  
"Lana I think we need to talk. That includes you...Kevean."  
  
~*~*~Back in the Alleyway~*~*~  
  
Lee clawed at Seto's face as he grabbed her arms to throw her away again. This time though he was not able to.  
  
"You know Et-toe, long ago in ancient times you would have died for a chance to have me. Day night you didn't care, so long as you could get the power of the pharaoh. Hehe, the power is still out there but instead of grabbing hold of it you're going to throw it away. Smart Seto, very smart," Lee smirked.  
  
"Why is it now you decide to talk like a normal human being? And what the hell is with this strength?"  
  
"You've got me excited and you need to fulfill my desire before I will let you push me away, and run away. I know that's what you're trying to."  
  
Seto pushed harder, but Lee did not move. How was it possible that such a small, thin, girl be stronger then him? How?!?!?! Clenching his teeth, letting go off all accesses thoughts, he concentrated on pushing her away. To this she moved but not back. She let Kaiba fall into her as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Kaiba felt himself going through a disavow, this had happened before. No, this never happened when they were kids, he was sure of that.  
  
"Did you miss me Priest Seto?" Lee asked.  
  
"No, not that foolishness again. Not you too, get your hands off me!"  
  
"I'll be taken away again. You couldn't hold on to me the first time, why would you hold me now. Besides your gay with the old palace guard aren't you. You don't need to answer that; I'll leave you in peace."  
  
Seto stood, staring at Lee as she walked away.  
  
"The tomb robbers coming Seto. You better not make he or Lee mad. Insanity at it's fullest will be when all four of the so-called wackos are together again. Lee hopes Et-toe's ready, cause Et-toe going to be one of the firsts to be effected. Just like last time," Lee said before turning out of Seto's sight.  
  
"Last...time?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Yah, I kinda left two cliffhangers here. If anyone cares they'll review and if they don't they won't. Or they'll flame me, whatever. I this point I don't care. No ones reviewing so I'm really continuing for no one but myself. That's probably why these chapters are so particularly blunt and not too descriptive. Oh well. Please Review I really could do with some advice. 


End file.
